


Twelve Swans

by strcwberrychuu (lovelcce)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Twelve Swans inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/strcwberrychuu
Summary: in which twelve girls are cursed to exist as swans, and only one of them can break the spell.





	1. Act 1, Scene 1

[ _The opening, a forest clearing with a small pond. A large castle is in the distance, partially hidden by the trees. Twelve swans laze about in the water, each wearing a coloured collar. A shrouded figure, wearing a long black cloak, sits underneath a tree, a book in their hand. The figure bookmarks their page with a single white feather, and leaves the clearing slowly - Eleven swans turn to watch them leave._ ]


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

[ _There are now five girls in the clearing, and only seven swans. The first girl, called Heejin, wearing a bright pink ribbon in her hair. The second, Hyunjin, wears a yellow ribbon. The third, Haseul, wear a green ribbon. The fourth, Yeojin, wears an orange ribbon. And the fifth, ViVi, wears a baby pink ribbon on her wrist, as if using it as a bandage._ ]

HEEJIN   
They're gone.

HASEUL  
Only for now.

[ _The five girls look over at the swans, before looking into the forest. These five are the scouts - the favorites of the shrouded figure, and use their position to make sure it is safe for the others._ ]

YEOJIN  
He stayed for a long time...

[ _Hyunjin places her hand on Yeojin's shoulder in comfort, before all five girls seperate into different parts of the forest. Heejin following the path the shrouded figure took.]_


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

[ _There are now four swans left in the pond, and three girls lounging in the shade of a tree. The sixth girl, Kim Lip, wears a red ribbon around her neck. The seventh, Jinsoul, wears a blue ribbon as a hairtie. And the eighth, Choerry, wears a purple ribbon on her ankle. These girls are smiling and laughing together, unlike the first five._ ]

CHOERRY  
The sun's so nice today~

[ _Jinsoul hums in agreement, her hand trailing through Kim Lip's hair, who's laying down._ ]

CHOERRY  
[ _looking towards the four swans_ ]  
Do you think they'll come?

KIM LIP  
We can only hope.

[ _The three girls slowly stand, and together this time, walk into the forest, the opposite direction from the castle.]_


	4. Act 1, Scene 4

[ _The four swans laze about the pond, though two with peach and dark red ribbons seem to eye the other two swans warily. The clearing is peaceful, with the breeze swaying the trees and the castle standing in the distance. But softly, just on the horizon, storm clouds were moving in._ ]


	5. Act 1, Scene 5

[ _Now, we're watching from the forest and into the clearing, where two girls try to coax the last two swans from the water. The ninth girl, Yves, is standing with a dark red ribbon clutched in her hand. The tenth girl's ribbon, a peach colour, is woven into her hair. Her name's Chuu. The eleventh swan, with a dark green collar swims slightly towards them, though unwilling to leave the water without the last swan, who sulks on the other side of the pond. Chuu is talking - no, pleading - with the other swans, but we cannot hear what they're saying. Yves puts her hand on Chuu's shoulder, and together they lay under a tree, waiting.]_


	6. Act 2, Scene 1

_[We find ourselves in the forest, following the first girl, Heejin, as she travels along the path. The castle still looms in the distance, but it’s much closer now._ _Heejin plays with the ribbon in her hair as she walks, her frown the most striking thing_. _Up along_ _the path, a bunny sits before the gate, before dashing into the undergrowth as Heejin approaches. The gates are open, and Heejin is able to enter the seemingly empty castle with no problems.]_


	7. Act 2, Scene 2

_[Hyunjin and Yeojin have met at the back entrance to the castle, and are waiting in the bushes, Hyunjin watching the door and Yeojin watching the road. They watch, silent and unmoving until Heejin bursts through the back door, tears streaming down her face and a long sword with a black hilt in her hands. This is the weapon that will set the twelve swans free.]_


	8. Act 2, Scene 3

_[The scene has a soft blue tint over the screen, this symbolizes that this has taken place in the past, though it does not give any information on how long ago it was._ _Haseul enters the castle from the window, already in a tower where a long sword with a black hilt rests with the blade inside of a large stone. The stone is stained with a dark substance, which Haseul takes to be blood. There is a note tied to the hilt.]_

HASEUL

_[picking up the note and muttering it to herself]_

I knew that one day you would come for the sword, unsatisfied in your peaceful lives. But, in hopes of dissuading you, I have places a curse on the stone in which the sword rests. In exchange for the sword, and my life, you will have to trade one of your own. 

_[Haseul lets the note fall from her hands as we hear the front door of the castle open, signaling Heejin’s arrival. We watch as one tear falls from Haseuls eyes before she turns towards a dagger on a nearby table. She will not let another take this sacrifice.]_


	9. Act 2, Scene 4

_[Hyunjin takes the sword from Heejin, pulling the other girl into her arms at the same time as she sobs. Yeojin and Hyunjin do not ask where Haseul is.]_


	10. Act 2, Scene 5

_[We watch as Vivi watches the front gate of the castle, waiting for Haseul to leave. Yeojin appears behind her, and leads her away from the castle slowly, as Vivi begins to understand what has gone wrong. She looks down at her hand, where tied next to her own ribbon is Haseul’s.]_


	11. Act 2, Scene 6

_[Yves and Chuu are still laying under a tree, and the eleventh swan leaves the water, sitting in the grass as the twelfth swan continues to swim. Yves notices this, and smiles sadly. They are unaware of what has happened in the castle.]_


	12. Act 3, Scene 1

_[Choerry spreads her arms out as the three girls walk through the forest. She is in front of Kim Lip and Jinsoul, the latter of which is looking at a worn map.]_

CHOERRY

Do you think they’re all okay?

KIM LIP

I don’t see why not.

CHOERRY

_[pausing in her step, Kim Lip and Jinsoul catching up to her]_

I don’t know. It just feels like something’s going wrong.

_[Choerry shakes her head, and the three girls continue down the path. They are on their way out of the forest, hoping to find allies that will aid them in their fight. The trees have created large pools of shadow along the road, which Kim Lip eyes carefully as they pass. Nothing is safe anymore.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	13. Act 3, Scene 2

_[The eleventh girl has changed forms, though she still sits by the edge of the pond. Her name is Go Won and her blonde hair is half tied up by a green ribbon. Yves and Chuu glance at each other, but the twelfth swan stays in the pond.]_


	14. Act 3, Scene 3

_[We watch Choerry running through the forest, we cannot see any land marks or which way she is running. She’s tripping over herself, and there are tears streaming down her face. There is blood on her hands.]_


	15. Act 3, Scene 4

_[The blue tint is back as we move backwards in time only slightly, an arrow flies from within the trees. It tears through the map in Jinsoul’s hand, puncturing her chest. She falls heavily, already gone. Choerry attempts to hold her, to stop the blood, to slap her cheek to wake her up. Kim Lip has turned towards the attacker, who wears a mask with the face of a wolf on it.]_

KIM LIP

_[falling to her knees across from Choerry, her voice is distorted]_

You need to go. Get back to the other, tell them what happened. Do not come back for us.

_[Choerry opens her mouth to protest, but the wolf masked assailant has drawn a sword, calmly walking towards the two remaining girls. Choerry scrambles backwards, but Kim Lip turns and faces this person with a calm aura around her. The scene cuts out as the wolf mask swings the sword down at Kim Lip and Choerry screams. The sound of it is is crystal clear.]_

[END EPISODE ONE]


	16. Act 1, Scene 1

_[Hyunjin and Heejin find Choerry passed out in the forest, covered in drying blood. They lift the girl between them, and their group mirrors the tragedies that they have faced. Heejin and Vivi’s tear streaked faces. Choerry’s ripped and bloody clothes. The determined set to Hyunjin’s jaw, and the shake of Yeojin’s hands as they all walk back towards the pond.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	17. Act 1, Scene 2

[ _Yves rolls an apple between her hands, sitting on the ground as Go Won and Chuu sit a few feet away. The clearing is completely still, for a moment before a large gust of winds rips from the trees and the camera pans to Heejin and Hyunjin carrying Choerry. Chuu raises a hand to cover her mouth, but she and Go Won rush to help them._

 _Yves looks over at the final swan, who is already staring at her. She places the apple on the ground, and turns to the forest. Glancing back only once at the group, Yves walks into the forest._ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	18. Act 1, Scene 3

[ _Yves is alone as she walks through the forest, the branches catching at her hair. She’s walking with determination, but there’s a fear that lingers in her eyes as the forest gets darker around her._ ]

MOBIUS

[ _Unseen, but his voice echos around Yves as the girl stops._ ]

I knew one day you would rebel. But I had hoped for a little longer, Swan.

YVES

[ _her voice shaking]_

You killed them.

MOBIUS

[ _the cloaked figure steps from behind a tree, and lifts a withered hand to caress Yves’ cheek. it’s face is still hidden, but Yves recoils in horror_.]

Not me. No, a hunter.

YVES

The hunter was under your orders.

MOBIUS

And you put the idea of freedom into the girl’s heads. So, who really killed them, little Swan?

[ _A branch cracks from behind Yves, and she flinches, but does not look away from the cloaked figure before her. The camera shifts to show the masked hunter behind her, stepping into the small area and pulling his bow taut with an arrow. Yves closes her eyes, and the hunter lets the arrow fly as the scene cuts into silence_.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	19. Act 2, Scene 1

_[We are watching the group from the pond, as Chuu stares into the forest with tears in her eyes but a glimmer of determination as well. The trees seem to be closing in, as if coming closer and closer. The group of girls on land stand unafraid. Finally, the masked hunter appears from behind a tree, his mask has a long crack down the middle of it and he holds a rotted apple in his hands. Go Won looks back at the camera, her hand minimally raising towards the swan before she grabs the sword from Vivi’s grasp.]_

GO WON

_[her back is straight, determination in her shoulders as she holds the sword up at the masked hunter]_

Bring me to him.

_[the hunter tilts his head, but steps to the side. The trees move with him until a path is cleared, and Go Won begins to walk. None of the other girls attempt to stop her.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	20. Act 2, Scene 2

[ _The camera focuses on the lake, looking down from above. It is completely empty, save for the reflection of the sky. Small ripples blow across it as golden and red leaves swirl across the image. Olivia Hye is missing.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	21. Act 3, Scene 1

_[We see an overhead shot of the forest, before the camera plunges into the leaves. There is no clear path, but the screen shows that the forest has come alive. Tree branches swing recklessly as shadows dart through the undergrowth. The camera slows as we pass Jinsoul and Kim Lip, both still laid on the dirt path, before speeding away as a tree branch attempts to grab the camera. There are flashes of the other girls as we continue through the forest. Heejin and Hyunjin, back to back. Chuu standing between Yeojin and a group of frothing shadows. We do not stay still, and we hit the ground. The camera begins to shake, as if we’re running, dodging as we travel away, away, away.]_

HASEUL

[ _voiceover_ ]

We thought that freedom would let us fly higher than before. But now... now we’re just ash and ruin at the hands of our captor, Olivia Hye.

[ _The camera moves as if we’re shaking our head, before we stumble upon a sword, laying in the grass. A tree root kicks it into the air, and we reach for it — an arm with a grey ribbon stretching until fingers wrap around the hilt. The camera angle snaps away, and we watch from a distance now as Olivia Hye holds the sword in her hands, her long hair wild from her run. She turns towards the castle, which is barely visible between the shifting trees, and runs towards it.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	22. Act 3, Scene 2

[ _The castle is dark, with thick and heavy fabric covering the windows. There are no decorations here, as Olivia Hye walks down the hallway, purposely dragging the tip of the sword across the stone. The sound of it grates against our skin, but we’re unable to look away as she enters the main hall.]_

MOBIUS

So, you have come.

[ _The man sits at the end of a long table, the seat directly across from him empty. On the sides sit Go Won and The Hunter, the latter being the only one eating. The Hunter’s mask has been removed, and his heavily scarred face is recognized as Jaden Jeong. Olivia Hye sits at the seat across from Mobius, leaning the sword against the table.]_

[ _The atmosphere of the room is tense, as the three watch the Hunter eat. Outside the room, they hear a window break, a sign of the battle being waged outside.]_

MOBIUS

So, you wish to be free.

OLIVIA HYE

I have never expressed such a desire.

MOBIUS

Then what do you wish for?

GO WON

What do you wish for, Mobius? I was under the impression that this was for our own good.

[ _Mobius lazily waves his hand, and Go Won’s lips seal themselves shut, the girl turning her eyes to Olivia Hye in fear.]_

OLIVIA HYE

[ _pointedly not looking at Go Won]_

My desire is the same as before.

MOBIUS

Then why raise arms against me?

[There is a soft lull in the conversation, as the camera focuses on the Hunter again. He eats calmly, unbothered by the outside world. The camera turns back to Olivia Hye, who is watching Mobius.]

MOBIUS

I do hope the veal is to your liking.

[The hunter nods, shoving another piece in his mouth.]

MOBIUS

And you hope to achieve this peace by murdering me?

[The camera begins to fade as it leaves the room.]

OLIVIA HYE

[voiceover]

Have I killed you, yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	23. Act 3, Scene 3

_[There is a soft light that grows to show a scene of the forest, bathed in deep reds. Vivi kneels, her body shaking with sobs as she looks to attempt to protect a girl underneath her. A tree root rips through the ground, pulling the two apart, and the camera zooms in to Vivi’s face. Her hair is a nest of dirt and blood, tears streaming from one eye — as the right eye is now a bloody hole that weeps violent red against her face. It fades immediatly back to black.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	24. Act 3, Scene 4

_[With the screen still black, we heard birds begin to chirp happily. We fade into a bright clearing, where Go Won sits alone in front of a small monument. There is no one else around, but she sits calmly, as if enjoying the monument’s company.]_

_[The camera pans in closer, and the monument into focus more. It is a boulder, really, with a small inscription just below where a long sword lays - stone carved vibes wrapping around the blade. Go Won trails a finger lightly across the inscription, and the camera focuses intently on them.]_

INSCRIPTION

_[silent]_

Haseul, Jinsoul, Kim Lip, Yves, Heejin, Hyunjin, Chuu, Olivia Hye

_[Go Won gently places a braided ribbon onto the stone, it is many different colours woven together.]_

GO WON

_[softly]_

Yeojin losts hers, but I found what I could of everyone’s. The others didn’t want to come today, they’re waiting outside of the clearing. Well, maybe you’re the ones truly waiting for us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


End file.
